


Offrir le monde

by Oceanna



Category: Tales of Symphonia
Genre: Bittersweet, F/M, Love Letters, One Shot, doux-amer, lettre - écriture adressée
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-15
Updated: 2015-01-15
Packaged: 2018-03-07 17:20:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3177589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oceanna/pseuds/Oceanna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Si Anna avait quelque chose à dire à Kratos dans une lettre, que lui dirait-elle ? Peut-être tout simplement que la vie est belle. Même si la mort rode. Même si les tragédies sont légions sur Sylvarant.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Offrir le monde

**Author's Note:**

> Cet OS n'aurait jamais pu exister sans la chanson [ Vivant Poème ]() de Barbara. Cette musique m'émeut d'autant plus qu'elle a été enregistrée dans le dernier album de la chanteuse.  
> J'ose espérer que ce travail ne vous paraîtra pas trop larmoyant ou plein de guimauve.

Dans l'immobilité de Derris-Kharlan, un soupir vient de trouver le silence, puis le son ténu d'un papier que l'on déplie. C'est une vieille lettre manuscrite, jaunie par les années, froissée d'avoir été relue si souvent. L'homme qui la tient caresse les premiers mots de ses doigts nus, calleux et encore jeunes. Puis il commence à la relire, cherchant dans l'écriture familière le souvenir d'une voix chérie, qui pourrait murmurer avec lui les mots connus presque par cœur.

 

« _Mon bel amour,_

_Je vais bientôt mourir. Je doute que quelqu'un puisse arrêter le développement de l'exsphère maintenant. Tu tentes d'y croire encore, et cela me rend heureuse, mais nous pensons la même chose, n'est-ce pas ? L'espoir s'amenuise et bientôt, il sera trop tard. Ce n'est pas si grave, tu sais. J'aurais dû périr avant, et tu es apparu comme un miracle. Tu m'a sauvée quand j'allais mourir sans avoir été femme, sans avoir été mère, tu m'as offert les deux, et plus encore. Mon amour, cette vie en sursis est magnifique. Tu m'as donné le monde, mon amour ! Tu m'as donné l'horizon, tu m'as donné ces voyages... Même s'il s'agit de fuite, d'urgence, et presque jamais de repos. Ce n'est pas grave. J'aime cette vie avec toi._

_Avant de mourir, j'aimerai arriver à t'offrir le monde. Tu ne comprends pas, sans doute, mais c'est cette émotion que j'ai apprise avec toi, quand mon cœur bat à tout rompre dans ma poitrine, et qu'il cogne pour sortir, pour embrasser le monde. C'est cette pulsion, cette envie de m'élancer et de rire, d'offrir cette joie, cette harmonie, cette plénitude à tous ceux qui passent, à toi, Lloyd et tous les inconnus... Cette envie d'aimer tout à en perdre le souffle, parce qu'on donne tout en aimant et que ce n'est pas grave si on ne reçoit rien en échange._

_Le monde m'appartient dans ces moments. L'infini aussi. C'est si naïf, si joyeux de s'émerveiller de tout et d'y croire dur comme fer... Même si je sais qu'ailleurs il y a des larmes, des barrières, des armes et pire, je pense malgré tout qu'il fait bon de vivre. Et je vois l'air vibrer, si vivant, le vent m'envelopper, je te vois avec Lloyd et Noïshe, et j'ai l'impression que je peux tout embrasser de mes peines. Même celles qui me restent de la ferme, parce qu'elles sont en moi et que je ne peux pas les oublier sans perdre une partie de moi. C'est si beau de vivre pendant ces instants-là ! Beau tout court, malgré mes cicatrices et les tiennes, parce qu'elles font partie de cette beauté. Qu'elles la complètent parfaitement. Quand je pense que je vais mourir dans ces moments-là, tout-à-coup, je n'ai plus peur. Je sais que je ne regrette rien, et que cela suffit. Et j'aimerais t'offrir cette joie là avant de mourir, mon amour. Je voudrais t'offrir mon regard. Je veux t'offrir le monde._

_Promets-moi que tu te souviendras de cela quand je ne serai plus là, et que tu l'apprendras à Lloyd. Apprends-lui à aimer la vie, même tu penses que c'est stupide et que tu as peur que cela le fasse souffrir. Quand on aime le monde, on oublie qu'il nous fait mal. Promets-moi que tu aimeras le monde toi aussi, même quand il m'aura arraché à toi. Même quand tu seras révolté par sa cruauté et son indifférence... Je sais que tu vas vivre encore longtemps, et je ne veux pas que ma mort te fasse perdre ce que nous avons gagné ensemble. Je ne veux pas que tu désespère... Je sais, ce ne sera pas facile. Ce n'est pas toi de penser ainsi. Mais tu essayeras, dis ? Pour moi ? Je t'apprendrai jusqu'à la fin, tu sais, comme tu m'as appris sans le vouloir à aimer et à vivre, moi qui n'étais qu'une enveloppe presque vide quand je t'ai rencontré... C'est la seule chose que je peux t'offrir, moi qui ai tout perdu._

_Je sais ce que tu penses quand tu me lis, mon amour._ «C'est naïf, Anna. C'est tellement toi.» _Mais comment puis-je être seulement naïve ? Je me souviens encore de la ferme, je me souviens de tout. Je n'oublierai jamais, et c'est tant mieux. Cela fait partie de moi... Même si la ferme m'a volé les souvenirs de mon passé, même si elle m'a appris le désespoir pendant longtemps... Je crois encore que la vie est belle dans toute sa cruauté et j'y crois de tout mon cœur. Sans cela, pourquoi continuer ? Pourquoi laisser Lloyd naître pour lui offrir un monde sans espérance ?_

_Tu vois, même si c'est naïf, même si s'est idiot et idéaliste et que je raconte tout ça probablement parce que je suis amoureuse, tu y crois quand même un peu. Tu me l'as déjà montré. Et puis, je t'ai vu ce matin, quand tu emmenais Lloyd à la plage pour me laisser me reposer aujourd'hui, tu souriais. Et il n'y avais pas dans tes yeux cette ombre que je m'acharne à illuminer de tout mon amour, parce que c'est la seule arme que je peux utiliser contre elle, parce que c'est la seule chose qui compte vraiment. À tous les trois, nous arriverons à la faire disparaître un jour, tu verras !_

_Même si je vais bientôt disparaître, j'espère encore y arriver. C'est pour ça que je t'écris cette lettre, pour tous les jours gris qui suivront ma mort... Promets-moi que tu tenteras de les illuminer, et que tu seras heureux, mon amour... Que tu essayeras, au moins, et tu verras, vous vivrez plein de moment de bonheur avec Lloyd. Des moments joyeux où vous ne penserez même pas à moi, ou je ne vous manquerai pas. Je suis sûre que même là, mon amour vous enveloppera. Il est si fort qu'il peut défier le temps. Pas moi, je sais que mon heure est proche et que je ne peux rien contre cela. Mais je ne me laisserai pas abattre. Je vous aime. C'est trop précieux pour que je perde mon temps à me lamenter Je n'ai pas envie, j'ai bien assez pleuré sur mon sort pour tout une vie. Je veux passer les derniers moments à vous sourire, à vous aimer. À vous donner toute la tendresse que je peux avant qu'il ne soit trop tard._

_C'est doux la tendresse, tu sais. C'est vivant. C'est la tienne qui m'a sauvée. C'est elle qui a pu combattre le souvenir de toutes les horreurs j'ai rencontré. C'est ta main qui s'attardait sur mon épaule quand les cauchemars assiégeaient mes nuits. Ce sont tes conseils soudains, si gratuits qu'ils me faisaient oublier la douleur de vivre et mes envies d'en finir. Ce sont tes yeux qui s'attardaient sur moi dès que je m'éloignais. Et puis tout le reste, tes mains sur ma peau, tes lèvres, nos étreintes, notre amour, Lloyd. C'est si vivant, la tendresse... Si vivant que ce n'est pas grave si je n'en reçoit pas en retour, parce qu'en donner est suffisant._

_Mon amour, je ne regrette rien de tout ce que j'ai vécu. J'aimerais avoir envie de te dire que la mort n'est qu'un passage, et que cela ne me dérange pas du tout, mais la vérité, c'est que je n'ai pas envie de mourir. C'est trop tôt, bien trop tôt... Je veux voir notre fils apprendre à parler correctement, puis à lire, à écrire et compter... Je veux le voir se faire des amis et les inviter dans la maisons où nous vieillirions ensemble dans un monde libéré du Cruxis... Je veux voir Lloyd rougir quand il ramènera sa petite amie et que nous lui raconterons le jour où il a cassé toutes les assiettes avec sa cuillère en voulant faire des percussions. Je veux le voir grandir, mûrir, partir pour vivre sa vie, et que nous nous retrouvions, s'amusant de nos rides et radotant déjà à propos de nos pérégrinations, et toujours aussi amoureux l'un de l'autre. Bien sûr, rien ne se serait passé comme je l'imagine... Mais ce n'est pas grave. Je l'ai espéré tellement longtemps que je ne vais pas m'en détacher maintenant._

_Je ne veux pas mourir, Kratos... Je veux vivre encore, vivre à en perdre le souffle, vivre avec toi, vivre avec Lloyd. C'est pour ça que quand tu rentreras je cacherai mon inquiétude, et que je ferai semblant de te croire encore quand tu me diras que cette fois, le voyage à Isélia sera le bon... Et que je tenterai encore et encore de te montrer que le monde est magnifique quand on sait l'aimer. Avec toute sa cruauté, avec toute son indifférence... Il est quand même magnifique. J'y crois dur comme fer, dur comme un enfant qui croit aux fées._

_Alors promets-moi de tenter de le voir ainsi. De vivre avec Lloyd tout ce que tu peux. Et d'être heureux malgré tout. Malgré mon absence. Je sais que c'est possible. Je l'espère de toute mes forces._

_Ton Anna»_

  


Un soupir, encore. Pas de larmes, pas de lamentations. Elles sont inutiles, ignorantes de l'amour qui résonne encore sur le papier jauni. Il y a trop d'amour dans ces mots pour pleurer. Une seule plainte serait mépriser toute la lettre. Il n'y a qu'une confession remplie de remords et d'amertume.

«Pardonne-moi. J'ai renoncé, mon amour...»

Puis, à voix basse, comme pour tenter de croire un peu aux mots tracés sur le papier.

«Lloyd y arrivera... Il saura, lui.»


End file.
